


show me the stars.

by shariling



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Ben Solo is a werewolf, F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Pegging, monster cock, oops he has a big dick but still likes reys better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shariling/pseuds/shariling
Summary: “I have work tomorrow, no.”He snuffles and keeps rutting, turning to lick his rough tongue on her cheek, down her neck. She grins, loving it, pushing her tiny hands down his huge chest to touch at his engorged, overheated cock. It feels like it’s burning her palms, velvety and smooth in a way that’s reminiscent of his human half — hot like her hands are a balm to the fever taking him now. His breath comes out hotter, clouded against her skin, thick enough that it could be a blanket laid over top of her. It just makes her laugh, two hands encouraging his cock fully out of the sheath, wriggling her shoulders on the mattress until she’s scooched down far enough to cup his balls. Whining, he licks at what he can get of her — mostly her hair, as if grooming.“I have work,” she says again, fondness in her voice. Scooching again, she sinks lower, face to face with his belly, her hand snaking further down until her fingers are pressed to the flat twist of his hole. “But you don’t.”
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55
Collections: To Find Your Kiss: The Reylo Fanfiction Anthology's Valentine's Day Exchange





	show me the stars.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Priestly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priestly/gifts).



Rey’s internal body clock tells her it must be somewhere around 2 a.m. that she hears a notable scratching on their back door, stirring her from a dreamless, deep sleep. She blinks, momentarily confused — her bed is woefully empty as a brief pat over to Ben’s preferred side tells her ( closer to the windows, towards the vision of the moon in the distance ). Habit has her turning from the empty space, to a calendar ever present on the adjacent wall that has a certain date marked with a big, red circle. Underlined, pointed to. A couple of cheery stickers decorate the border which Rey had put there, as to lighten the mood.

Ah, that’s right. Full moon. 

Groaning, Rey rolls out of bed, rubbing a hand over her face as she finds an oversized shirt to pull on over her bare shoulders, smelling very distinctly like Ben. He likes that, when he’s like this — his scent on her, claiming her, owning her on some level she can’t fully understand, but that doesn’t bother her any. She’d let him out earlier in the night, when the moon rose and the lights dimmed, and he became distinctly _other_ , a tail tucked between his legs.

( “Maybe we can install a door,” Ben said, about a week into moving into their house, sweating through his second shirt of the day. Full moon signs, on the horizon. “So you don’t have to let me out, and I don’t have to take the wall with me, getting back in.”

“A door?” Rey dropped the morning paper, feet casually lifted on their dining room table, brows poised somewhere on her forehead. “You mean like —”

“Don’t,” he shook his head, groaning. “Don’t say it.”

“A _doggy_ door?” )

She spares a moment to look out on their balcony, huge windowed doors giving way as she parts them, as if there would be any sight in their backyard other than the one that greets her now — a creature, half a wolf and half of smoke, red eyes looking up at her as a guttural whine leaves the unfathomable lungs of clouded rain.

Rey laughs.

“Okay, okay, you don’t have to cry. I’ll be right down. Don’t scratch the wood.”

Light but tired footsteps brings her eagerly down their staircase — a rich, two story house, paid in full by the generosity of the Solo family fortune. ( _Four bedrooms,_ Leia said, with a wink. _You know, if any grandkids are in my future._ ) No mortgages, no landlords. Just them in their secluded, too huge house, the wide expanse of a forest preserve hidden in their backyard. 

Honestly, most of the money went there. Acres of land, lots of wild to hunt. A playground, for her husband’s huge, gleeful paws, all the dirt in the world to roll around in, make a mess of. Flicking on the downstairs lights, Rey has a jump in her step as she gets to the door, grinning at him through the glass. Pausing, she swears she sees the rise of a foggy tail batting back and forth in evident glee. She raises a brow at him, hesitating only a moment before opening up the door, Ben immediately snuffling his way through and onto her, an oversized snoot prodding her belly. 

“All tired out?” she asks, even if he can’t respond. Her hands go to the not quite physical tuft of fluff on his head, rubbing his soft ears the way she knows he likes. “Ready to come up to bed?”

He perks, giant ears swiveling on his head. The mention of _bed_ has his nose working double time, prodding around her lower half as he accidentally nudges her further into the house, his tail thwapping the door closed as they go. Rey laughs again, hands pressing against his fuzzy cheeks, trying to no avail to push him off. 

“That’s enough, Ben,” she wheezes through laughs, although a particularly rough snuffle has her pinned to the living room sofa, a leg arching up to his wolf shoulder that has her shouting — “Sit!”

His response is immediate, sitting back on his haunches just before her, his ears downturned in an evident apology from her instruction. A good boy, at the end of the day, regardless of his neediness. His head hangs heavily, as Rey readjusts herself. 

“Good boy.” Fuzzy black ears perk on his head, awaiting reward. Rey shakes her head. This man. “Stay.”

He whines. He doesn’t like to _stay_ , but he does it because she demands it, her hands keeping them at arms length as she pats them through the air, making an attempt at soothing him as she backs off, away from the couch and back towards the stairs, cooing as she goes. “Stay, stay. There’s a good boy. What a good boy, huh?”

Halfway up the steps, just before she disappears from Ben’s view entirely, Rey’s lips turn devilishly upwards, twisted in her playfulness. His eyes stare rapt on her the entire time, watching her disappearance, before —

“Okay, come get me!”

He bounds up the stairs, quick as a shadow. She makes an admirable attempt to run away from him, all in the joy of the chase, getting to the top of the stairs before he catches her, winding his huge body around her and throwing her onto his back, braced there as he races to the bedroom. Rey can’t help but laugh at his eagerness, hands fisted in his fur while she’s draped over his back on her stomach, knees tucking in to not hinder his race. Bounding up, Rey feels herself tossed on her back in moments, the cooling sheets on their bed giving her a shiver as Ben raises up on his hind legs, thick paws sinking into the mattress between her legs. 

There’s a heady look of eye contact, something molten hidden in his giant, clever eyes, before he bends down to push his wet nose against the small bit of belly exposed under the lift of her shirt. She erupts with laughter.

“ _Ben_ , Ben! Stop, stop!” 

Her giggles don’t cease and neither does his icy nose crawling up her thin waist, pushing her shirt up further as he goes. She has a fist stuck in his fur, trying to no avail to pull him off, tears forming in her eyes from the extent of her wriggling, every tickle making her writhe from him.

So it’s a distinct, coarse feeling, when he replaces his nose for his overwhelmingly hot tongue to lap at her stomach, the flat of it wide enough to take up almost the whole of her. Rey gasps, body tensing, her toes curling somewhere behind his head as she manages to squint her eyes up at him.

“Not _all_ tired out, hm?”

He lets out a howl, pulling his head back to expose his long, fuzzy throat to the sky above, which Rey doesn’t hesitate to scratch her hand through, getting lost in the thickness of his undercoat. She translates the howl to mean, _I am never too tired for sex._

“Goofball,” she chides, a small shake to her head. For whatever reason, it spurs him on, taking a graceful leap up until his entire form is hovering on top of her, taking up the width of their bed. 

Amused, Rey thinks it’s because she said the word _ball_ , that’s got him so excited. 

The bed still creaks, under his massive weight. The construction of it had been trial in patience. Weighing the pros and cons of different woods and metal fixtures, Ben decidedly not getting irritated everytime Rey pointed to a huge doggy bed with a waggled lift of her brow. Trying in vein to keep their composure while describing the intense needs of their bed to an underpaid Lowes employee, who probably assumed they were having about the kinkiest sex known to man.

( “It has to be bolted to the floor,” Ben said, face cooly neutral.

“Yeah, and.” Rey took a stance, spreading her legs as far as they could go standing up. _Spread eagle._ Ben about balked. “Gotta be pretty wide, too. Can’t lose support in the middle.” )

Given the current oversized prodding at Rey’s hip, it’s really not too far off of an assumption. 

“Uh-uh, no way,” Rey whines, though her hands still skate up his ribs, scratching at him. His dick is a magnificent something, overbright and red, sheathed until it _isn’t_ , until it’s rutting against her stomach, smudging wet across the dip of her navel. Laid hotly on her belly, it’s almost like an x-ray of how deeply he could rearrange her insides, how _far_ he can reach inside her when they have the time. It makes Rey’s stomach flip, thinking about how he fills her. 

Of course, they have managed it a couple times. Ben had to be convinced, vehemently set on never hurting Rey, while somehow missing the point somewhere along the way that not all pain is _bad_. He’s misconstrued and misused the word _selfishness_ , redefining it as the act of Ben Solo wanting anything, anything at all. Getting hungry at midday is his selfish stomach’s selfish desires — wanting to fuck Rey with his huge wolf cock is selfishness in a similar degree. 

As if the sex isn’t good for her, too. Goofball is completely on the nose. 

Now, it’s something like a treat. Sex with Ben’s wolf form has to be planned and prepared for, with none of the preparation having taken place for tonight. Ben knows he’s not getting in her, which makes his depressed whine in the face of her _no, bad dog_ all the more dramatic. 

“I have work tomorrow, no.” 

He snuffles and keeps rutting, turning to lick his rough tongue on her cheek, down her neck. She grins, loving it, pushing her tiny hands down his huge chest to touch at his engorged, overheated cock. It feels like it’s burning her palms, velvety and smooth in a way that’s reminiscent of his human half — hot like her hands are a balm to the fever taking him now. His breath comes out hotter, clouded against her skin, thick enough that it could be a blanket laid over top of her. It just makes her laugh, two hands encouraging his cock fully out of the sheath, wriggling her shoulders on the mattress until she’s scooched down far enough to cup his balls. Whining, he licks at what he can get of her — mostly her hair, as if grooming. 

“I have work,” she says again, fondness in her voice. Scooching again, she sinks lower, face to face with his belly, her hand snaking further down until her fingers are pressed to the flat twist of his hole. “But _you_ don’t.”

He never has work tomorrow — he doesn’t work. A 9 to 5 doesn’t lend itself well to the whole werewolf thing, constantly taking time off and having to get a hold on your temper. Luckily, there’s old money in his family. Skywalker wolves have never really had to work a day in their lives. And Rey loves her stay at home husband. 

He’d probably call this selfishness too, as if his smokey tail wagging back and forth, leaving chemtrails like smudged fingerprints in the air aren’t evidence enough of his delight in her wandering fingers. _You work all day, and I can’t even make love to you. All I do is take._

As if Rey’s belly doesn’t flip again, imagining him on his back, doggy body swallowing up her thick cock. An idiot, but a cute one. 

“Roll over and I’ll give you a treat, puppy.”

He can’t do it while she’s in bed with him, so she rolls out between his legs, giving his hip a short tap once the coast is clear. With a sigh, he drops dramatically down to his side, the covers of their bed puffing up in the release of air, before he worms his way onto his back, paws resting in a bend at his chest. The fluff is grayer on his stomach, light and a little softer — his red cock still stands out against the backdrop of him, startlingly full of color and life. Rey watches this beast of a man turn submissive and belly up for her, fondness striking her features as her hand darts forward, fingers tiptoeing on the swell of his pretty cock. 

“Poor boy,” Rey hums, stepping around the side of the bed to lay her hand on his chest, moving solidly upwards as she approaches the head of the bed, her palm flattening against the thicker whiskers of his chin. “You missed me, huh? I missed you too.”

She never fully learned how to enjoy sleeping alone again, since Ben came clumsily tumbling into her life. But, much like Ben has learned throughout his whole existence, Rey learns that the moon doesn’t much care about her wants or wishes. She’s demanding exactly one day of every month ( which does feel oddly reminiscent to Rey, of books on puberty her foster home had, at one point, left on her bed in an unspoken demand for her to read ) and Rey can permit her that. Their threeway is skewed in her favor, after all — every other day of the month, she’s got her man or her wolf wrapped up in blankets, huffing hot, snoring breaths in her ear while she sleeps. 

But she is jealous of that one day when Ben leaves, anyway. Completely ridiculous. 

Pulling her hands away, Rey fumbles through her bedside table, bypassing her so named _dildo number one_ in favor of the much more illustrious _dildo number two_ , along with a harness and a bottle of lube. The differences between _one_ and _two_ are simple — one, she uses on human Ben, and two, well. 

( “We _have_ to get this,” Rey said, turning her computer screen in Ben’s direction to show off a model wolf dick. “It looks just like yours.”

Ben groans, pulling a face. “Mine isn’t blue. Or sparkly.”

“But the shape is the same!”

“Why would I want to get fucked by my own dick?” He shakes his head. “No, thanks.”

“Oh,” Rey hums, clicking loudly on her computer touchpad, so he knows _exactly_ what’s getting added to her cart. “Who said it was for you?”

His nostrils flare immediately. A jealous surge. Rey delights in it. “You wouldn’t.”

“Well, maybe I can use it when I want a dog dick, and you don’t want to give me it.” She turns to grin at him, but he’s already stalking towards her, angrily shutting her laptop closed and scooping her up into his arms. “I’m sure a _dildo_ won’t be worried about hurting me.” )

Two is more _canine_ in nature.

Still, he’s not a regular wolf. Tugging off her underwear, Rey pulls the harness up her legs, settling the wolf cock in the O-ring with practiced skill. Ben’s dick still manages to be oversized, even as Rey’s arches downwards with the strength of gravity, unable to hold its own weight up, the stress of the silicone bobbing between her legs. She turns, posing for Ben’s wolf gaze to observe her, watching his pitch black eyes rove over the newly applied appendage. With a tilt to her hips, Rey lifts his shirt up and over her shoulders, stretching out languidly for his viewing pleasure. 

If he was human, he’d already be on her, hands palming her jutting ribs, fingers biting into her hips, mouth on her cock like she could feel the talented way his tongue knows how to work against the artificial head. But, he has to be careful as a wolf. His claws could tear her apart. An ill timed sneeze could have his teeth sinking into all the delicate, sensitive flesh she has all over her, so he learns how to be restrained. It really goes to show the level of control he has over himself. All the stories say werewolves should be feral under a full moon, slaves to their instincts.

Not Ben, though. He’s a good boy, after all. And like this, Rey is keen to tease him.

Naked now, Rey carries on her leisurely way, lube lazily held between her fingers as she saunters, meeting the foot of the bed. They could’ve made it bigger, really. Ben takes up the entirety of it easily, his thick tail nearly drooping off the edge to touch the floor. Rey wouldn’t have minded, although as is, it’s pretty easy to get lost in the covers from one edge of the bed to the other. It’s not an issue when Ben is there, getting lost with her. But on full moon nights, the nights when he doesn’t make his way back into bed and she wakes up around six in the morning to find a bare assed Ben napping on the lawn beside their backyard pool, the bigger the bed is the more notable it is that something is missing. 

Rey has never said this, but Ben knows it somehow anyway — or she figures he does, which is why he tolerates a bed that’s too small for his wolf self and too huge for his human self. Rey’s comfort always takes precedent to his. 

Maybe that’s why she takes so much pleasure in having him on his back. The one time she can make _him_ take, instead of continually giving.

Crawling on the bed, Rey favors herself to one side, so she doesn’t accidentally sit on his tail while she adjusts herself. Skipping anything more seductive for the time, she slides two hands up his waist, digging her nails right into his belly, hearing him pant out his apparent pleasure. His tongue lulls out of his mouth, exposing brilliant white teeth that drool openly on their cotton sheets. Rey grins at him, rubbing her fingers all the more intensely on him, finding that spot that makes him _kick._ He really is just an oversized doggy.

“That’s a good boy, huh? My good, big boy.”

Sometimes it’s a wonder if Rey has a husband, or a pet dog. Sometimes, it’s a little bit of both — like now, praising him for doing his dog business, and in the next breath sliding over his giant body to press her mouth against his cock. She feels the sensation rattle through him, a whine exiting his throat lowly while his foot keeps kicking in the air. Rey, laughing, sticks out her tongue to lick hotly against his dick, making the miles long journey from base to tip before her fingers stop tickling. 

“Okay, Ben,” she coos, peppering affectionate kisses against his dick, the fluff of his belly beside it. He exhales in response, giving her his attention. “Be a good boy. I’m gonna take care of you, so don’t thrash around too much, okay?”

The snap of the lube’s cap opening is stark enough in their otherwise homey room to make Ben’s ears swivel on his head, twitching while they find a comfortable spot to rest. Rey is haphazard with running an excess of lube all over her fingers — the sheets are already destined to a washer and dryer fate tomorrow, so some lube splatter here or there is no real issue. With some measure of grace, she slides slick fingers up the root of his tail, blindly making her way up until she can circle the knot of his hole, the pad of her fingertip soothing against it. Readying him.

She can feel him stiffen as she slides a finger in, slowly easing her way until she bottoms out. His breath falls out of his nose roughly, doggy lips continually pulling back to show his teeth, like there’s some threat of him snapping. There isn’t. Rey nuzzles against his cock, an animalistic technique she learned from him, ending with a warm, lingering kiss on the slit of his cock. 

“That’s it. _Good_ , Ben.”

It was weird, to discover his taste is different like this. Something more woodsy — like pine, maybe, flicking her tongue out to meet the odd taper of his cockhead, tasting all the memories of him in the forest there on her tongue. A shudder rips through his body as she moves her finger inside him, squirming as if to encourage her hand deeper. Laughing on his cock, Rey sloppily laps at him, pulling back to let a dollop of her spit fall from her mouth to his shaft, wetting him. She swears she almost sees it steam up in response, hot on her cold. 

“Okay, okay. Calm down,” she soothes, but doesn’t skip a beat in aligning another finger at his ass, pushing both through his rim with little effort. He still keens, a puppy whine leaving his throat — and it really is a marvel, this huge, monstrous wolf, still managing to sound like a petulant baby when there aren’t enough fingers thrust inside him. 

Poor thing. Parting her lips, she suckles what she can of his cock into her mouth, complimenting it with the thrust of a third finger inside him — overwhelming him with sensation just to hear the broken howl that rattles around in his chest as she takes it from him. Stretching her fingers out inside him, Rey works him open with the motions of her hand, eyes flickering up just in time to see his useless paws spreading anxiously, claws opening and falling back into their sheaths. 

He’s worried he’ll come too soon, she knows. She can feel it, swelling under her fingertips, this tightening like an orgasm might take him over at any time. His body warns her the way his words can’t, and so she eases off his cock with a wet plop, letting him flop, angry and red and aroused, back onto his stomach. Ben doesn’t stop whimpering, because Rey doesn’t stop fingering him, stretching his hole until her fingers cramp from overuse. Even then she’s still teasing him, rubbing her fingers on his inner walls until his limbs start shaking, unable to control the flexing of his muscles.

Wild and perfect, then, how she likes him. Pulling her hand away, she can hear him whine in a more pleading fashion, her lips turning up in a cocky grin while she grabs for the lube, wetting her cock with a few angling, purposeful strokes.

“You’ve waited long enough, huh? You want my cock?” He howls in response. _Yes yes yes._ “Beg.”

Those big, goofy eyes turn to her pleadingly, watery and bright and hurt at the apparent cruelty. Rey laughs warmly, settling her clean hand on his stomach, fixing herself up onto her knees.

“Just kidding. C’mon, don’t look at me like that. You’re so pretty when you beg, that’s all.”

Huffing, he turns his face away from her. She could imagine a blush, right there on his perfect cheeks.

“So pretty when you’re human, too.” Leaning back on her haunches, she grabs her strap at the base, angling the flat head against his hole, watching as he flutters around it. “All the time, Ben.” Bending, she kisses his stomach, however far up she can reach on his giant self. “I love your body.”

And she does. She loves that it does this weird thing where sometimes it’s a man and sometimes it’s a wolf, but all the time it’s handsome and lovely and nice to touch, soft or smooth, warm or cold, present or hazy like a dream. It didn’t take a lot of effort to fall in love with him, or either half. He’s just Ben, through and through. The same guy who gets her bowls of cereal when she’s on her period, the same guy who rests his giant head on her stomach and growls, because the vibrations soothe her cramps. 

All just Ben, careful and caring Ben. Rey steadies herself before slowly pushing her hips forward, sliding the tip of her cock into him with a little force. She doesn’t go further than that, letting him get used to the flared stretch. 

“I love _you_.” He’s too huge to pin to the bed, so Rey just has to grab two fistfuls of his fur on his stomach to hold herself on top of him, slowly using that as a means to push more inside him. Ben licks his lips and she knows that means he wants to lick her, a mockery of kisses. “I know, I know you do too. You’re just a big fluff ball.”

Ben whimpers more hoarsely when she bottoms out, the swell of the cock’s knot stretching him wider at the rim. Rey watches it with fascination, where their bodies join, two odd bits of anatomy meeting with a friendly acquaintance. Ben’s head rolls back to expose his throat, a howl falling out of him so loudly, Rey recoils a bit, ducking to press her ear against her shoulder.

Outside, and far in the distance, a few feral wolves match his call with howls of their own. Rey gasps before she shakes her head, an amused roll to her eyes.

“You’re silly,” she claims, and Ben straightens up his head to look at her dead on, a deadly smirk poised on his mouth. _Are you going to fuck me, or what?_ she huffs, giving a snap of her hips into him, so his eyes roll back. “Bad dog.”

( “Jesus _fucking_ Christ, you bad, bad dog.”

It came out of nowhere, really. This blur of black in the front of the road, so quick she might’ve missed it, except her truck was skidding on the pavement and managed to _just_ hit the thing dead on. Smashed the entire front of her car, the bumper now hanging on for dear life like a loose tooth — still, she managed to pull the wounded animal up into the back of her pick up, because she’s a veterinarian with a death wish, and she can’t leave a feral wolf outside with a broken leg.

She knew he was a _weird_ wolf right away, anyway. Too big, too ... smoky. The rain almost sizzled off his body when it landed, the temperature difference between his skin and the sleet. 

Anyway, through the grace of god alone she managed to get this huge fucking thing on a stretcher — the kind they used for the cows up north, or wounded horses with bum legs — when they got back to her clinic, and Rey managed not to completely shit herself when the huge creature woke up in the operating room, before she could dose him with horse tranquilizer. 

“Bad dog,” she hissed, holding up a metal tray as a shield before her, and donning a huge syringe as her sword. The wolf growled at her, attempting to make a circle around her, although with her back to the door he only got halfway before turning to walk the other side. “Just calm down, okay, buddy? I’m a good vet, I don’t deserve this! I’m just trying to … fix your … “

Leg? It doesn’t really look broken anymore, with the way he’s walking. Just as her brows knit with that discrepancy, the wolf turns his face to a nearby window, noting the — moon? Full, high in the sky? — before something akin to fear crashed over his expression.

Too bad Rey didn’t wait to see what. She just launched herself at him, because she’s an insane woman, plunging the needle into his neck and stepping back as the wolf wobbled and collapsed onto his side. 

Except he’s not a wolf when he falls. He’s a man, pale and handsome, long black hair covering his eyes, which have fallen shut with the drugs. Rey gasps — or really, she _squawks_ , gripping her protective tray tighter as she approached, yelping at herself as she pushed the hair from his eyes, to see a scar across his face, matching the one she saw on the wolf. 

So, he’s a wolf. And he’s a man. And he’s naked and he’s also hot, and one of these four facts seems weirdly more important than the rest, although Rey is too disappointed in herself to admit which one. )

Ben’s body arches as she rocks into him, pulling her hips back and sliding back in with a pointed _slap_. It’s not really as loud, as when Ben takes her — the fur of his body silences the blow, keeping the sounds in their room limited to Ben’s panting little moans, and Rey’s notable sounds of exhaustion as she rocks into him. The first time after she tried pegging him, she was admittedly very surprised by how much strength really went into it. If she added core strength into her exercise regime for any reason in particular, Ben doesn’t seem to catch on, even if he does reap the rewards of her increased endurance. 

Her thrusts get a little shallower as she leans forward, kissing all across his fluffy chest, smelling the forest buried deep into his thick hide. She feels his paw patting on her head, and oddly human motion that doesn’t _quite_ have the intended effect, but she loves it anyway, resting her chin on him so he can see her smiling, nodding off into his giant, squishy toes. He lightly bats the side of her head, as if trying to push her sweaty hair out of her face, huffing when he doesn’t exactly manage it. 

It’s the downside of wolf sex, no hands to hold or to touch her. Instead she’s got these handsome mits with dirt still stuck in the nails, soft enough without his claws that Rey can tilt her head towards them, kissing the center pad of his paw, nonchalantly letting her tongue lick across the tough skin. She really can’t find it in herself to _miss_ his hands, when she can look down at him and see how utterly wrecked his expression is. 

“Wanna come, big guy?” He howls in response, sloppy tongue again falling out of his mouth. Rey barks a laugh, leaning off him, settling one of her hands back to his cock. “All over your handsome chest, huh? You’re gonna make such a mess for me, won’t you?”

Nodding his agreement is another too human move that stands out in this form, but Rey’s gotten used to his oddities. Leaning back on her heels, she takes a deep breath while feeling a built up rush of her wet fall from her cunt, soaking down her burning thighs as her hips shift, looking for some relief against the straps of her harness. Ben’s nostrils flare. Rey winks at him, gripping his fur hard to slam her cock right back into him.

“And then you’re gonna lick out what you’ve done to me, right? You wanna taste?”

More nodding, and that’s all the restraint she has before she starts fucking him in earnest, stroking his swollen cock to the beat of her thrusts, letting her muscles get achey and sore and not caring, not until she’s dripping sweat and he’s leaking precome out on his slit, gushing with his need for release. He’s holding back, she can tell. Trying to make it last, like he doesn’t know she’d do this for him anytime, _every_ time, if that’s what he wanted. Moaning beside herself, she gives him one more thrust in, grinding into him and feeling some much needed relief on her clit as she does, crying out with a jolt of pleasure. 

“ _Come_ , Ben. Be a good boy.”

She puts all her attention on stroking him, and it doesn’t take much longer. Writhing off the bed, his dick swells up first, a knot forming there at the base before he’s shooting thick, heavy ropes of come up and onto his fur, coming and coming and coming, until he’s splattered all the gray with handsome pearls of white. He could take time to enjoy it, really. Rey isn’t rushing him, soothing his beautiful cock as it settles down, softens up, enjoying sliding her hand through the mess he’s made and licking it off her fingers, humming around the taste. 

Ben has other intentions.

Almost roughly, he pushes her onto the floor, coming onto her with unnaturally fast movements. He has his claws at her hip, about to tear off the strap —

“Okay, okay! One sec, just —” She fumbles around the buckles, undoing it as best she can before Ben’s teeth rip it from her hips, tossing it completely across the room with a wild thrash of his head. She’ll have to inspect it tomorrow, to see any damage done, but for now she’s dealing with a huge wolf head scenting around her thighs, encouraging them opening with a few fat, dripping licks of his tongue. “ _Mm_ , Ben, _yes._ ”

She doesn’t have it in her to tease anymore, parting her legs and resting her feet on his shoulders, his snout long enough to reach her with her knees bent. His tongue, huge enough to cover the entirety of her dripping cunt laps eagerly between her legs, soaking her with wolf spit that Rey has _always_ decided she likes, feeling wet and warm and messy all over. His eyes are blood red and stuck on her and Rey finds she can’t look away, watching him eat her like a starved man, imaging she’s seeing what a deer sees just before he plunges his teeth into it. 

It shouldn’t make her come, but — really, none of this should, and it all does anyway. Tossing her head back, Rey arches up off the floor with a burn against the carpet, grabbing her tits in ecstasy as a particularly rough nudge of his wet nose on her clit has her gushing against him, letting out a scream of his name as her orgasm rolls over her in waves. Ben doesn’t let up. Even as she falls back to the ground, chest heaving with exertion, he continues to spread apart her cunt with his thick tongue, and before she knows it she’s coming again, a hand fisted tightly in his fur to grind pointedly against his snout. 

There’s absolutely no way she has the energy to get back into bed at this point, so she just pulls Ben up by his cheeks and presses her mouth against his, tasting her release on him. She kisses him deeply, although it’s a little strange when he can’t return them — she just has to do it, licking at his doggy lips and encouraging them further open, so she can press her tongue to his sharp, sharp teeth, taste the roof of his mouth.

“Mm. You’re good at that.” She smacks her lips, letting her head fall back on the floor, sweaty palms sliding through the fur on his head, scratching him idly. She makes an effortless reach towards the bed, making grabby hands for the comforter, though Ben just lays his head on her torso, flopping on top of her, growling when she reaches again. Rey laughs, and her voice feels hoarse. “Oh, you wanna be my blanket, is that it?”

He huffs. _Yes, I do._ She can’t argue when he’s as warm and comfortable as he is, his weight on top of her immediately reminding her of how late it is, how tired she’s become. Shutting her eyes, her fingers keep soothing down his neck as his breathing starts to steady out, every so often letting his tongue dart out to lap at the skin of her neck, the sweat on her collarbone.

“Night, Ben.”

— 

When she wakes up to the blaring sound of her alarm at six, she isn’t on the floor. Instead, she’s smackdab in the middle of their huge bed, reaching towards her phone with a stretched out hand, although it’s not quite long enough to reach because —

“Turn that awful noise off.”

Despite no longer being on the floor, Ben is still laying on the center of her chest, one hand curled protectively around one of her boobs while he uses the other for a pillow. He grumbles at the sound, but he’s the one keeping her pinned in place, so he really has no one to blame but himself. Giving his hair a short tug earns her nothing but a grumble, so Rey flops back on the bed with a short sigh, her alarm seemingly getting louder the longer it goes on.

“Would love to. And a one, and a two, and a — hup!”

Using all the strength she has, she flips them over, Ben letting out a weird yelp in surprise as Rey straddles his upper chest, reaching to turn off her phone’s alarm. Apparently he’s not too mad about it anyway, because he’s kissing at the tits that are now gleefully in his face, warm hands sliding up her waist. 

“Nuh-uh, don’t even try,” Rey says this, still cupping the back of his head, shuddering with a tongue darts out to lap at her nipple. Shivering, she pulls his hair until he concedes, rolling his head back. He looks far too smug. “I have _work_ , Ben. I gotta get ready.”

“Can I help you?”

He looks so weirdly hopeful, as if there’s a chance Rey wouldn’t let him pick out her clothes, and as if that’s the most devastating thing that could happen to him. Gently, she fluffs up his hair before rolling off him, landing on her feet beside the bed to stretch her arms out about her head. 

“Of course.”

He follows after her, taking a lead towards her closet to get started. Rey can’t help watching him walk away, bare assed and beautiful, grinning somewhat goofily to herself. 

“How’s the butt?”

Wolfishly, Ben grins when he faces her, brows lifting up on his forehead. “I heal fast.”

( “You broke my truck?”

“You broke my leg.”

“It doesn’t look broken.”

“Yeah, well.” He shrugs. “I heal fast.”

“That’s nice for you. My _truck_ won’t, though.”

Shifting on his feet, he looks distinctly uncomfortable for a moment, before his throat clicks, swallowing down something dry. “Look, I’m sorry. I’ll fix it — my dad’s a mechanic, he’ll know what to do. I’m Ben Solo, by the way, and I appreciate you trying to help me. Maybe, if you want, we can go tomorrow and I’ll buy you lunch, or something. Is that weird? If I ask you out on a date? It is, isn’t it. You hit me with your car. You saw me turn into a wolf.”

“Sure did,” Rey nods, patting him on his chest — which is practically bursting out of her lab coat, some three sizes too small for him. “And yep, it’s weird, but lunch also sounds good, so. I hope you like Thai?”

Giant eyes blink at her, before a grin pulls up on his mouth. “I love it.” )

**Author's Note:**

> a treat i wrote for rffa, for el :) i hope you enjoy! happy valentines day!!
> 
> comment if you liked it, i accidentally got weirdly sucked into this au which was supposed to be a oneshot, but who knows. thank you for reading!
> 
> EDIT: authors have been revealed! it was meeeee
> 
> if you enjoyed the fic, please consider following me on a [twitter](https://twitter.com/supershario). thanks so much for reading!!


End file.
